With the development of information and communication technology and semiconductor technology, various electronic devices are developing into multimedia devices which provide various multimedia services. For example, the electronic device may provide multimedia services, such as a speech telephony service, a video telephony service, a messenger service, a broadcast service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, a music replay service, and the like.
As described above, electronic devices may provide various multimedia services. However, users of electronic devices increasingly demand new services through electronic devices. Accordingly, electronic devices require services for fulfilling the users' demands.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method for providing a control function using a fingerprint sensor in an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.